Sprung hinges are known which comprise a first articulated quadrilateral and a second articulated quadrilateral, which have a first lever and a second lever in common and in which there are fixed elements constituted respectively by a coupling plate that is designed to be fixed to the fixed structure of the piece of furniture and a plate for fixing to the closure element.
These known hinges generally use springs that act on components of at least one of said articulated quadrilaterals and react to the opening of the closure element by drawing said element toward the closure configuration.
Known types of hinge are not free from drawbacks, including the fact that during opening they require a considerable effort, since it is necessary to overcome the resistance offered by the elastic means, whereas during closure it is necessary to retain the closure element, which is drawn by said elastic means, in order to prevent it from impacting violently against the structure of the piece of furniture, with the risk of damaging it or injuring the user.
The difficulty encountered in opening closure elements fitted by means of known hinges is increased by current aesthetic trends, which use ever smaller grip knobs or handles, which accordingly do not allow to provide a firm traction or retention of said elements.
Further, in view of the fact that the closure elements can be difficult to reach, since they are for example fitted on wall-mounted units that hang at a certain height or other components, it is evidently important to facilitate their use particularly during opening.
Moreover, it must be noted that current safety standards prescribe the use of key-operated or pressure-operated safety devices that ensure the closure of doors on campers, caravans, coaches and the like during transit, preventing their accidental opening and the consequent fall of the items contained in the corresponding compartments, which could injure the passengers.
The application of these auxiliary safety devices is therefore in itself sufficient to keep the doors in the closed configuration independently of the action applied by the applied elastic means.